Cross My Heart
by ClatoLover
Summary: When you live in a world where the Hunger Games exist, who does a stupid thing like fall in love? Oh yeah, Cato and Clove did. I do not own Hunger Games. Please review!
1. Reminder

Cross My Heart

**Hey guys this is my latest story Cross My Heart. It is a CLATO story. I am not the amazing Suzanne Collins and I do not own the Hunger Games (though I wish I did). Please Review, it will make my day. Love you guys**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Cato POV

I walk confidently to my sword station. Every day I'm the last to leave, and I like it that way. Everybody fears me, what's not to fear? I am the strongest person at training, and I'll be honest with myself; I'm not very likeable. Not that anyone would dare say that to my face. I can beat the big kids, and I'm only 13. I like training by myself, it lets me release all my anger. What I did not expect to see was the face of the girl who would later change my life forever. She was slashing the dummies in fatal places, and I must admit, she was pretty good. I vaguely recognised her, and I remembered she was always at the knife station. I think her name was Basil or Clove or some herb name. She didn't seem to realize I was there. When she paused, she finally noticed me. "You're pretty good," I complimented. "Oh, please," she groaned, rolling her eyes. "Swords aren't even my thing." I noticed when she rolled her eyes that she had the most amazing eyes. Soft, like melted chocolate yet a hint of dangerousness to them. "So what is your weapon?" I asked. She looked at me with a look that plainly said, I'll show you. She picked up a knife and threw it dead centre in the middle of the target. Then she got more knives and threw them in fatal parts of the body. I couldn't help my eyes widening a little. This girl was amazing, and she was what, twelve? I couldn't believe it. I couldn't help my surprise any longer. "You're really good! Wow, you're amazing! How long have you been practicing?" I asked in awe. She looked relatively pleased and answered, "Oh, a little under a year." I didn't really want to disturb her training, but I did want to train but I decided to respect her privacy. "Oh, I didn't catch your name," I said. She smirked.

"I didn't throw it."


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Laughing Sun

Clove POV

It was a hot summer day. I was, as usual, training tirelessly in the Training Centre, but hey, it's all I've ever known. It's lunch break, and I spin my head around and see my best friend (or maybe something more) Cato sneaks up behind me with a knife. He jumps me and pins me on the ground. I scream in mock fear. "Please don't kill me almighty Cato!" I laugh.

He hands me a sword and we battle for a bit until I get bored. We lie on the sweaty mats of the training centre and eat our lunch. Then I see someone sneak up behind me. It's Cato's little sister, Maya. She just turned twelve, so she just started training.

"Hey Maya!" I said energetically. "Maya," Cato grumbled. "Clove and I are busy." "But Cato!" she whined. "Can't you come and hang out with me?" "I told you Maya, Clove and I are busy!" he yells. "Doing what?" she asks smugly. He's at a loss for words so he grins and tackles Maya for a bit. Maya's rolling on the floor laughing. "Why couldn't Clove be in my family instead of you?"

Cato ruffles her hair. "You don't deserve Clove," he says, then catches my eye. He drops his gaze, blushing. I rip off a bit of bread roll and hand it to him. He nods to give thanks and I notice Maya looking at us with a knowing look.

**Whoa! 2 chapters in one day! Pretty awesome, huh? Please review so you can get more chapters. I do not own Hunger Games.**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tissue Paper

Cato POV

Clove and I walk home from training. It's pretty dark, because it's so late but we manage to walk home.

Clove, beautiful Clove, is chatting about things that I'm not paying any attention to. I am working on my mastermind plan. I have had a crush on Clove for as long as I can remember. It's about her, her beaming smile, her long dark hair, and those eyes that are so deep I could drown in them. And her personality, the snarky, and compassionate, funny, laughing girl I fell in love with all those years ago.

And tonight I'm going to make my move.

We're chatting along, and I'm starting to feel nervous. I have the plan all set out in my mind. I'm going to stop her when we're out the front of the Justice Building, and I'm going to pour out my feelings for her and she's going to respond and we'll kiss. We're nearing the Justice Building. It's time.

"Clove?" I whisper. She stares at me and realizes I have something serious to say. "Cato? What is it?" she asks, concerned. I take a deep breath.

Better to get it all out in one go.

"Clove," I say. "I have had a crush on you for as long as I can remember. You're the reason I get up in the morning. In my world, you're the reason the sun shines.

And I know we've got a good thing going with being friends, but I want to be more than just friends. I just want you to know how I feel." There. I said it. And I'm standing here waiting for her response. It doesn't come. Finally, she whispers, "Oh, Cato. I don't mean to hurt you in any way. I love you, too. But not like that." I feel like a thousand knifes stabbed into my back. "I love you like a brother, Cato. And we can continue to be friends. Let's just forget this whole thing happened." I couldn't believe what Clove was doing. She was tearing my heart out like it was no more than tissue paper. She was eating away at my soul and crushing my hopes and dreams. How could the girl who I'd just poured out my life to do this to me? "Cato, we can still be friends," she reassured me, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Just forget it," I said coldly, brushing her hand away. "But Cato," she protests, and I walk away, not daring to look back for my heart might break into a million pieces

**Awwwwww, so sad! Clove broke Cato's heart! Don't worry, they'll get together. Please review and I am welcome to constructive criticism. I do not own Hunger Games, so whatever you recognise is Suzanne Collin's and what you don't is mine. PLEASE REVIEW! Also, idea's for more fanfic's I could write?  
**


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ignorance

Clove POV

I lay in my bed crying. I was just in a massive fight with Cato. Cato! Of all people! And why? Cato and I were the closest of friends, we never fought. It was all my fault, I thought. If I hadn't been for me, everything would have been back to normal. Except it wouldn't be. Cato and I would be dating, and dating is just too dangerous in District 2. I mean, we're going to volunteer for the Hunger Games, and we can't fall in love, we'll just get heartbroken.

Cato and I are too much alike. We are short-tempered, hotheaded and much too stubborn.

The worst part of Cato's proposal was, I was lying to him and myself. I do love Cato; I just knew it would be too dangerous for us to fall in love. I knew there was no stopping him volunteering, and because he's older than me if he wins then there'll be no way I volunteer. I'll live with him in the Victor's Village like a good little housewife and have children. But what if he doesn't win? What if he dies in the process and we were dating? It would still hurt if we were friends but what if we were dating?

What if we were married?

_What if I was pregnant?_

Oh, that' a terrible thought. It is possible though.

Most people in District 2 get married and pregnant around the age of 16 or 17, unless you are planning to volunteer, which I am. I hear my dad clanking around downstairs.

Great, he's drunk. I sort of feel sorry for my mum. My dad is having an affair with about 5 other people that I know of and have one-night stands with about 50 others.

It's not my mum's fault that dad is so irresponsible. She's ever so tired chasing after his legal problems and my sister's weird condition. I don't see her much; she's at a doctor's asylum in District 3.

"Hi Dad," I said to him as I walked into the kitchen. He threw a knife at me but it missed by a mile and lodged itself into the wall. "Get any women pregnant?" I asked loudly, I had to speak loud because his hearing isn't good when he's drunk. He mumbled something unintelligent and punched me in the face. It hurt quite a lot but I couldn't cry because I am Clove, the toughest girl there is.

It's moments like these I would go to Cato's house.

But obviously, that's not an option

**Oh, Clove's having regrets about breaking Cato's heart. I think every chapter I'll put a question that you can answer by reviewing. This chapter's question is- who is best for Cato? Is it Clove? Glimmer? Or even-Katniss?**

**I do not own Hunger Games**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Accident

Cato POV

I was hanging out with my friend Lukas, considering he was the next best thing other than Cl… I couldn't bring myself to say her name. I shouldn't bother to think about her, she's out of my life forever. I should just forget about her now. But I just can't.

I see her with a boy from our training. He's telling her jokes and she's smiling and laughing.

Laughing! Clove never laughs with people she doesn't know all that well. It makes my blood boil. It makes me want to grab that boy and wring his neck.

I'm starting to sweat now. All I can think about is killing that boy. I sort of like that feeling. I feel myself walking towards him.

"Cato, we really need to talk."

Shoot! I forgot that Clove was there. I blush deep red and walk away.

"Cato, please! I just want to talk to you!" Clove pleaded.

I shoved her away and stormed off.

It was nighttime and I had just finished training.

I must admit, I had trained better today because I was pretending that the dummies were the boy with Clove.

How dare he put his hands all over her! She deserved much better than him.

She deserved…me.

But I guess I didn't deserve her.

It's late and I'm walking home. I am starving, so I hope my mum has dinner ready.

Then I see her.

Clove, my Clove, crossing the road. She's not looking at the road; she's concentrating on a book that she's reading.

That's another thing I know about Clove. She loves reading. Who would have thought that tough, bloodthirsty Clove liked books? She seems pretty intrigued in the one she's reading, but it's dark so I can't see what it is.

That's when I notice the truck.

It's one from District 4, loaded with seafood as far as I can see.

But Clove didn't.

She continued crossing the road.

Clove, I felt like screaming. Get out of the road!

That was when she looked up.

She was frozen to the spot, couldn't breath, and couldn't move.

That was when she started screaming.

I had never heard Clove scream before. It was beautiful, because everything about Clove was beautiful, but it was full of terror, and Clove never gave terror. She looked like a lost little lamb, helpless and frail.

I didn't think.

So I grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back. The screaming stopped and she fell on top of me. We looked into each other's eyes. She still had that scared, lost little girl look to her, but she looked stronger.

Then she leaned over and kissed me.

**Whoa! I left you in suspense, didn't I? How will Cato react to that kiss? Was Clove thinking straight? Please review so I can put in more chapters. Here's this chapter's question…**

**Who is your favourite career? Cato? Clove? Glimmer or Marvel? Who is it? I do not own Hunger Games**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

What did I just do?

Clove POV

I leaned over and kissed Cato. Oh my god! I kissed Cato! What came over me? He seemed to respond to it pretty well, now he's kissing me back. I never realised how soft his lips were, and they tasted nice. I could smell the soft aroma of burnt firewood on him, and the smell of ginger. Mm, he smelt good.

He finally surfaces. "Wow," I breathe softly. We kiss some more. Before I know it I'm clutching the roots of his hair and we're kissing really passionately. "Clove, not here, okay?" he whispers. "Why?" I ask sleepily. "Because we're in the middle of the street," he answers smugly. Stupid me. He picks me up in his strong embrace and carries me home.

To my house. "Shoot," I say. "My dad might be home."

It turns out he wasn't. Cato carries me to my bedroom. We kiss some more, and then we fall onto my bed. I'm tugging at the roots of his hair, and he's clutching me so tightly I might explode. It's clear after a few minutes that we want to do more than just kiss, so Cato rips off his shirt and I get ready for the best night I could possibly have.

"Cato?" I whisper softly. "Are you awake?" He utters a soft groan and I find that we're in my bed. And then the previous night comes back to me in thought waves.

"Oh my god!" I exclaim. "Cato, did you realise what we just did?" Cato groans again and rolls onto his back.

"Cato, I just lost my vi-," I cut myself off. I can't bear to say the "V" word. Cato finally regains conscience and he begins rubbing circles on my back.

And then it hits him too.

"Oh my god, Clove!" he yells. I laugh and whack him playfully. And then I hear it.

The sound of my drunken father down stairs.

"Shoot!" I whisper urgently. Obviously Cato hasn't heard him. "It's my dad!" His face turns to panic and he begins swearing softly.

I quickly get changed and stumble downstairs. The plan is to distract my father while Cato sneaks out the window. And even if dad did see him, he'd probably be too drunk to notice.

"Hi Dad," I say loudly. He mutters some swear words and aims to stab me. Luckily I'm ready.

As he dives forward, I duck my head. He yells and he takes a strike at my chest.

Unfortunately for me, he manages to cut me just below the eye.

"You crazy bastard!" I scream at him. "Did you know what you just did to your daughter?" He mumbles something unintelligible and takes another shot but I'm ready so I grab him and confiscate his knife. "Don't you ever hurt me again!" I yell at him. Then I begin to cry.

Think about it, my dad just tried to kill me, my sister's hurt and abused, I never see my mum and I may have just made the biggest mistake of my life.

**Oh my god! Things certainly heated up in that last chapter! Sorry for that chapter: It didn't really have adult themes, but live with it. Please review so I can write more chapters! This chapter's question is; if you saw Cato and Clove drowning, and you had one life jacket, whom would you save? I know it's a mean question, but I want answers. You can answer in reviews. I do not own Hunger Games. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Connection

Cato POV

**Hey guys just a quick reminder that I do not own the Hunger Games. And just because I'm basing it on Cato and Clove does not mean I'm copying. It means that I am inspired by her work.**

I had just snuck out of Clove's bedroom window after the best night of my life. I'm not sure how to react to that, I mean, gosh, I just had sex with Clove! Clove! Of all people!

I mean, it was great, but how am I to know that she's not going to just forget the whole incident ever happened?

I came home and I totally forgot about my parents.

"Cato! Where were you? We were so worried!" they said.

I blushed deep red. "Uh, it's complicated, so, uh, I need a minute to clear my head," I mumbled.

They looked at each other knowingly. I ran up to my room, face hot.

Sitting on my bed was Maya. "Cato, where were you?" she demanded. I looked at her lovingly. Not many people have such a great sister like Maya. "Can you keep a secret?" I asked her. She ran her finger across her lips as if to say they were sealed.

"I was with Clove,"

It took her a while to comprehend it. Then she realised. "Oh my god!" she shrieked happily. "I can't believe it's you and Clove-together! Oh my god!" I tried to settle her down.

"Oh my god, are you going to get married? That mean she'll be my sister!" she exclaimed and began dancing around the room. "Maya, you know we can't get married unless I win the Hunger Games. And she's going in too, you know. There's a very slight chance we'll both come out alive," I said. "Oh can't you not go in the Hunger Games?" she suggested. Then the reality of it hit me. Clove, my sweet Clove, in the Hunger Games. Battling it out with people who are stronger and bigger than her. I mean, she's only small. She's a pro at knives, but what if she get's jumped? She'll be dead for sure. I can't let her go in. "Have you talked about it?" Maya asked me. I didn't answer her. I needed to speak to Clove.

I knocked on her battered door. "Clove?" I shouted. "We really need to talk." And she opened the door, and that's when I got a look at her face.

Her face was red and blotchy like she'd been crying, there were cuts and scars, most distinctively the one under her eye, and there are bruises all over her face.

I push past her, get out my sword and search the house, trying to find the drunken idiot

There's only one thing I'm thinking of

What has he done to my poor Clove?

**Okay, that was a boring chapter. But things will get better, I promise! I've decided to do more chapters from Cato's POV because I like the way he looks at Clove. This chapter's question.**

**Who is the actor other than Alexander Ludwig that should have played Cato? I'm open to answers in the review box and I'm open to constructive critism. I am not the amazing Suzanne Collins; I do not own Hunger Games. Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Obsession

Cato POV

"What did he do to you Clove?" I asked angrily. She began sobbing. "Cato, just forget it, okay? I'm tough and I can take care of my self. I'm a big girl." "No you're not!" I yelled at her. "You are lost, and you can't take care of yourself and you're not volunteering for Hunger Games!" She raised her eyebrows. "What has the Hunger Games got to do with anything?" she asked. "Everything!" I shouted. "Clove, you won't make it! You'll die in there, and I won't ever be able to see the light again!" I then began crying.

Apart from when I was little, I had never cried. I was always tough Cato, powerful and mighty. I cared about nothing except volunteering and training. Until I met Clove, obviously. I hated that she had to see me like this. I was so strong outside, but so weak inside.

"Cato, you know that I can win the games. I am stronger than every boy and girl at training, even you. Have faith in me." She whispered.

But I couldn't. The horrific vision of her being stabbed or tortured to death haunted me. I kissed her on the forehead and sighed.

"Please Clove. Do it for me, okay?"

She sighed deeply. "Cato, it's what I was born to do. I love it more than anything in the world. Except you." I kissed her again.

"That means that you're not allowed to volunteer, either," she warned me. Normally I would be angry that someone would tell me what to do, but I was so happy. This meant that the wonderful dream of Clove and I buying a lovely house filled with dancing children could come true.

I wanted it to happen as soon as possible.

"Clove, have you thought about having kids?"

She blushed deep red. "Uh, once or twice," she muttered vaguely.

"Because I want them," I announced. Her jaw dropped. "Cato, do you realise what you're saying?" she asked me.

"Yes," I announced certainly. "I want you to get pregnant."

Oh my god, I realised. I just told Clove that I want her to risk her life to have my children.

"Okay," I heard a voice say.

I couldn't believe it. She was actually agreeing to this?

"Well, when should we start?" I asked.

"How about…right now?" she suggested

I had to agree with her on that one.

And so we replayed last night

"Same time tomorrow?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes and threw a knife at me and missed me by a millimetre. I know she was just teasing me, but the whistling of the wind scared me a little.

"You betcha," she said smugly.

"I've got to say, Clove, that was the best night of my life."

"Yeah, well," she said. "Keep em' coming."

**Aw, naughty little Cato and Clove! Thankyou to thglover123, RosiePotter and clato4ever7 for reviewing quite a lot. I'd just like to recommend a great Clato story; LoverOfClato calls it Common Sense. If you like Clato stories, then this is the story for you! This chapter's question is, who is your worst character in Hunger Games? I'll tell you mine, Thresh because he killed Clove, sob, and sob. Please review! I do not own Hunger Games**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Exactly one year

Cato POV

Months had passed since the accident on the road and it was nearing the reaping. I still hadn't abandoned the thought that Clove or I might get reaped, but there'll be heaps of people volunteering to take our place.

It's been months since her dad beat her up, and my family wouldn't have that.

So now my lovely Clove lives with us.

Of course, my family knows that I'm dating Clove, and they even know that I'm going to propose any day soon. I'm just hoping she'll say yes.

I mean, she is trying to get pregnant after all.

I stop by training really early to clear my thoughts. Today's a big day for lots of people; they're planning to volunteer.

But not me.

I stroll calmly over to my sword station, and begin slashing the heads off numerous dummies.

"Pretty good," I hear a voice say behind me.

I spin around to see our trainer, Marv.

"Oh hey, Marv," I say casually. "Who's volunteering this year?"

"Oh, Melayni Gould and Damien Junk," he answered coolly. "And next year it will be Grace and you. The year after that it will be Clove and…"

"Hold up!" I exclaim. "I forgot to tell you, I'm not volunteering next year. Neither is Clove."

"But Cato!" he says exasperatingly. "This might be your only chance to prove yourself. You love the Hunger Games."

"I know," I sigh. "But I love Clove more."

Marv starts pacing the room.

"Just think about it Cato. Clove should as well."

His voice echoes in my ears. Maybe I am making the wrong decision. But I'm about to propose to Clove, and she may be pregnant already.

"Hey, ugly!" Clove says behind me. I scoop her up into a tender embrace and kiss her. "Hey ugly!" I say back. We kiss each other softly then go to our training.

After training, I piggyback Clove to our house and we get ready for bed. As soon as I notice Clove asleep, I sneak outside and rush into town with that huge amount of money I have with me.

I step inside the jewellers. I am bombarded with a huge array of stunning engagement rings with gold bands and shimmering diamonds.

"Wow," I breathed.

After about an hour of comparing rings, I finally came up with one. It was beautiful. It had not a plain gold band, but engravings of snakes and rose vines. For the main feature, the diamond in the middle was in the shape of a clove. For which she was named after.

"Hi," the female shopkeeper cooed seductively. "How may I help you?"

" I'd like to get this _engagement _ring," I growled, emphasising the word engagement. I gave her the money and quickly hurried out of the store.

When I got back home, Clove was sitting on the bed, wide eyed and crying. Her skin was red and blotchy like she'd been scratching it raw. "Cato, I was so worried, I just, didn't want to lose you," she sobbed. "Where were you?"

I breathed heavily. I was ready.

"I went to get this," I said, pulling out the ring.

"Clove Liliana Greenleaf, will you marry me?"

**Oh my gosh! That was a really exciting chapter! Cato proposed to Clove! Next chapter will be from Clove's POV. This is the longest chapter ever! Please review! I am not the amazing Suzanne Collins; I do not own the Hunger Games. This Chapter's question is, who, other than Isabelle Fuhrman should have played Clove? Also, did you check out Common Sense? If not, it's worth your time.**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Fiancée

Clove POV

Cato pulled out a soft satin velvet box. "Clove Liliana Greenleaf, will you marry me?" he asked, tearing up. It takes me a while to process things. Then I begin crying.

"Clove?" he asks, looking like he's about to burst from suspension.

"Yes," I whisper. "Yes, I will marry you, Cato."

He grabs me into a big bear hug. The good thing about today is there's no training, because it's the reaping. At 2.00 we go to the Town Square to watch the reaping. Two shrimpy little kids get reaped, but Melayni and Damien volunteer.

"District 2, May I present your tributes for the 73rd Annual Hunger Games!" our dumb escort tells the crowd.

And so we are safe from another Hunger Games.

Although no one will be there, I want to go to training to tell Marv of our engagement and how we won't be training next year.

The centre is oddly still. "Marv?" I say cautiously.

I see he's in the middle of spearing some dummies dead centre. "What is it, Clove?" he asks, looking very annoyed.

"I'd just like to tell, you that Cato and I are engaged," I announce, holding up my finger for proof. "That means that we won't be training next year. I'm trying for a baby." Marv sighs deeply. "Well, it's no real surprise. But think about it Clove, you, riding in a chariot, the Capitol screaming your name, throwing roses at you, hearing the trumpets as they declare you victor. Don't you want that, Clove?" And then I picture it. I know that if I went in that arena, I'd be a killing machine, no way to stop me from throwing one of my deadly knifes. I'd show no remorse for the blood splattered on my boots." I spun around, and Marv was gone.

The next day at training, I'm throwing knives as usual. I don't see the point, but throwing those gleaming knives calms me down. Though I'm not concentrating on the knives.

I can't take my eyes off my beautiful ring.

It seems that everybody is staring at me.

Suddenly I feel annoyed, and with all the force in my body I throw a knife at the target.

That's when I collapse on the ground. I can feel thumping on my stomach, and soft jabs in the abdomen. I place my hands on my stomach.

This can't be.

I can't possibly be pregnant, can I?

I race over to the sword station, where Cato is viciously slicing the heads off dummies.

"Cato!" I exclaim desperately. "Feel!" I press his hand against my abdomen, but it seems the baby had stopped kicking. Then he feels it too. "Oh my god, Clove!" he whispers happily. "You're pregnant!" My face breaks into a massive smile as I realise the truth. Clove, merciless, vicious, dangerous, feisty, snarky, remorseless Clove was going to be a mother.

I liked the sound of that.

**That was a pretty eventful chapter, eh? Engaged and pregnant, Clove's must be happy! This chapter's question is: who is your favourite tribute? Katniss? Peeta? Clove? I do not own Hunger Games. Please Review.**


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Congratulations are in Order

Cato POV

"Come on, Cato!" Clove urged me. "I still want to look at this house," As much as I love Clove, when it comes to house hunting, there's only so much love I can take.

"How do you like this one?" she asked, flipping through a brochure. "It's okay, I guess," I mumbled.

"Well I think it's too big," she retorted, spinning on her heels. I knew there was no arguing with Clove, she knew best. After a few more houses, we reached one that was perfect.

"Cato," Clove breathed softly. "It's perfect." I stood in the centre. Not very big, but big enough for us. It had a cosy feeling to it, like when you put your slippers on after the fire has warmed them.

"How much?" Clove asked the salesman.

My parent's house was filled with boxes for the move. "God, will all this stuff fit in our house?" asked Clove, awestruck. "Don't worry," I said, kissing the top of her head. "We'll find a way." After we packed our things into boxes, Clove was due for a doctor's appointment just to make sure she was actually pregnant. The doctor welcomed us into the office and looked us up and down. "Well, Cato Wenson and Clove Greenleaf, what do I owe this pleasure?" the doctor asked. "Actually, it's Cato and Clove Wenson," I corrected him. "Well, I think congratulations are in order. Congratulations!" the doctor exclaimed.

The doctor gave Clove an ultrasound and afterwards said, "Congratulations again!" Clove and I kissed quickly and rushed out of the waiting room.

"It seems all so real now," Clove sighed. "Our little baby is real." I kissed her lightly on the head.

I imagined a little girl, dancing in the grass, catching moths with her hands while Clove and I watch proudly from our verandah. I wanted this child so badly, it had become a necessity.

"I hope he's just like you," Clove said dreamily. "Me?" I asked incredulously. "I want her to be like you!" And then it hit us.

"We forgot to ask what sex it was!" we chorused. We raced back as fast as we could, that was hard because Clove was pregnant and went into the doctor's room. "I forgot to tell you, it's a girl!" the doctor announced. We kissed each other and went home to toast our now perfect life.

**Okay, short chapter, but it's a girl! I have no idea what to call her, which comes to this chapter's question: what should the babies name be? Think Clato, people. Please review, it means I can update more often. I do not own Hunger Games**


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Spear

Maya POV

"Ouch, that was my foot!" Cato exclaimed. I laughed at my silly big brother, I loved him so much.

And my sister-to-be Clove.

"Well, obviously you never had the guts to go in the games if you're making a big fuss over that," I laughed. He slapped me playfully. I was just helping them move into their new house.

I've got to say, it was very pretty.

"So, the little Clover's got to have a name," I said eagerly.

Clove patted her round stomach protectively. "I'm tossing up over a few names. Cleo, Genevieve, Leila and Carrigan are a few. What do you think, Maya?" I chucked a grape in the air and caught it with my mouth.

"They all sound cute Clove. I especially like Carrigan." I said.

After we'd moved in all the boxes, we began unpacking them.

I love spending time with Clove and Cato, I love it when they call me and ask me for my help. I cannot be happier that there is a little Clove on the way.

I stroll over to training and to the sword station. People say I've got my brother's blood in the fact I love swords.

I'm pretty good at swords, and that's saying something.

I start feeling a little nervous when Marv walks up to me.

"Hello Marv," I say coolly.

"Hello Maya," he echoes.

"I want to speak to you about something. I think Clove should reconsider this offer." I raise my eyebrows. "What offer?" I ask innocently. "I want Clove to volunteer for the games. Cato I can easily replace, but Clove is the best girl I've ever seen."

"What?" I screeched. "You've got to be kidding me! Clove's like 5 months pregnant!" He grabbed a knife and began polishing it.

"She'll look much more desirable as a volunteer than as a reaped girl," he warned.

What was Marv planning?  
"Forget it," I snapped. "There's no way I'm going to try and convince Clove to volunteer."

"Suit yourself," he says, smiling.

My heart fills with dread? What have I gotten myself into?

**Okay, short chapter. But you've got to admit it was interesting seeing things from Maya's POV. Only a few more chapters until I announce the baby's name so put in your requests! Thankyou to LoverOfClato and Born to train: Train to die for their ideas for names. This chapter's question will again be what should the name be? I am not Suzanne Collins, I do not own Hunger Games.**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Promises

Clove POV

**BTW guys I'm going to start sometimes putting in song lyrics that match at the top! Enjoy!**

_You're insecure_

_Don't know what for._

_You're turning heads,_

_When you walk through the door._

_I don't know why_

_You're being shy_

_Being that way when I look into your eyes._

_What makes you beautiful-One Direction_

A month has passed and the 73rd Annual Hunger Games has finished. The lucky victor was from District 1, a girl. I never really like the Hunger Games but Cato made it bearable.

Everyday he'd cradle me in his strong arms as I cover my eyes.

My bump has gotten bigger. Only two months until little Clove Junior pops out.

I'm not scared, exactly, just unsure. Will I be a good mother? Will my daughter hate me? These worries are spinning around in my head, making me feel sick.

Will having a baby hurt?

Well obviously, yes but, will it be unbearable? These thoughts are haunting me day and night, and I'm unable to sleep until Cato calms me down and I fall asleep in his arms.

We've just settled into our new house where I'm busy cooking dinner. I see on all those advertisements with pretty women cooking meals for their darling husbands. I want to be one of those people.

Cato comes home from job-hunting when he smells the delicious aroma of dinner wafting under the doorway.

"Mm, something smells good," he says, kissing the top of my nose lightly.

"Let's hope we're both alive by the end of dinner," I joke, giving him a large serving.

We sit at the table, not speaking until Cato clears his throat.

"I'd like to say thankyou, Clove. For this wonderful meal, your happiness and of course Clove Junior," he says smoothly, without any part sounding corny.

I want to be like him, perfect and angelic with his gorgeous face and soft lips. I never wanted to let him go. He'll be a great father, working hard yet always finding time in his busy schedule to play with his daughter.

I wanted a world where happiness existed. Of course, our child's name would go in the reaping but we'd never make her do training unless she wanted to.

"Clove?" Cato asked. "When will the wedding be?"

I had totally forgotten that we still needed to be married. "After the baby," I answer. I hadn't given the wedding much thought with the engagement, the move and the pregnancy. No, a wedding had escaped my mind. It won't be a fancy wedding, maybe just our families in front of the justice building and maybe a toast. Nothing major.

But to me, our wedding is major.

We eat the rest of the meal in thought, until Cato thanks me again.

**Okay, boring chapter but I'm asking whether or not you like the lyrics at the start? I'll do that occasionally sometimes. It's your final chance to put in baby names, so hurry up! I do not own the Hunger Games. Please review so I can add more chapters**


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dark as the Night

Cato POV

"Clove, love, has the kicking stopped?" I asked Clove who had just told me the baby had kicked. "Yes," she breathed.

"We are so lucky," she whispered happily.

"Yes we are," I agreed.

We stared out into the starry sky. "You know Leila means dark as the night," she says sleepily.

I think that's a sign. "Then we should call her Leila," I said.

Clove's head snuggled into my chest. "I like Leila," she murmured.

"So do I," I whispered. I pressed my hand against her stomach and felt the baby kick. "She likes that name," I say.

"Speak to her," Clove tells me.

I get down on one knee and press my hand on her abdomen. "Hello, Leila. It's your daddy and your wonderful mummy here. We just want to tell you that before you come out in a little over a month, we love you so much," I say proudly.

I feel Clove's wet tears on my shirt. "Don't cry," I say comfortingly.

"I'm crying because I'm happy," she sobs. "And I know that our world will be perfect and whole."

1 month later

We're sitting in our garden, Clove gently mixing lemonade.

All of a sudden her face turns pale. "Clove, hon, what is it?" I ask her. "The baby," she stammers.

That's all I need to hear before I take her to the doctors. I sit in the waiting room for hours, not daring to leave for the hope that the doctor will come out and yell, "It's a girl!" So I stay.

The suspense is killing me, not knowing whether or not my Clove or Leila is okay. After a while, my parents and Maya arrive but still no news of the baby.

Until a small, timid nurse comes out and taps me on the shoulder. "Congratulations, you have a son." I race into the room to see Clove, her wiry hair strewn across the pillow, a weak smile on her face.

"Clove, darling, are you all right? Are you hurt?" I ask her, concerned. She shakes her head then croaks, "Look at our daughter."

I see her then. Hidden in the depths of Clove's arms is a little baby with dark hair and green eyes.

Our Leila.

I want to touch her to make sure she's not just an illusion, that she's actually real. She's tiny, with a tiny rosebud mouth and darling nose, with startling green eyes.

My eyes.

Other than my eyes, she looks like Clove. The hair, the body, the shape of her face.

"I'm so happy, Cato," Clove whispers. So am I.

"Can I hold her?" I ask cautiously. She hands her to me and I cradle her in my arms. I can feel her now. Her skin is soft.

I kiss her forehead gently and she doesn't cry. Clove is watching, awestruck with my motion. "She loves you," she croaked.

"She loves you too," I argue, and hand Leila to her.

Dark as night.

**Well, you missed your chance to submit ideas for baby names so thankyou to Born to Train: Trained to born for that gorgeous name. This chapter's question is: Was Leila a good name? Were there names that were better? Submit those answers in reviews. I do not own Hunger Games. Please review to get more chapters.**


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Parenthood

Clove POV

"Shhhh. Stop crying," I whisper gently to my darling daughter Leila. It's been a week since I brought my newborn baby home, and let me tell you, it's been quite a journey.

Maya has come over at least 300 times over the past 4 days, Cato's parents 42 times.

I did manage to get my parents over, but I made Mum promise to keep dad sober. Luckily he was, but he was annoyingly grumpy.

My mum seemed to like Leila, though I can tell she's too busy to come over much. She actually seemed angry that I got pregnant.

"Clove, why'd you have to make me a grandmother so early?" she says, slightly annoyed. I'd just shrugged my shoulders at that.

God, I didn't choose to be born into her family.

The Victory tour's just started, and that pathetic girl from District 1 who won absolutely fawned over District 2.

God, it sickened me.

"District 2 is just…. Gorgeous! I love the gorgeous scenery here. Oh my gosh, everything's so gorgeous!"

Geez, how many times can you say gorgeous in one phrase?

A few stupid people were making a ruckus last night, and Leila absolutely did not sleep. She screamed and cried all night, and was only silence by the touch of Cato or I.

Which basically meant one of us had to hold her the whole night.

Maybe I'm not ready for parenthood? Maybe, I did this too soon? All I know is, I can't reverse my actions.

"Hey, Clove! Hey, Leila!" Cato exclaimed, coming home from work. He kissed me on the cheek, and went over to the crib to tickle Leila before setting his bag down.

"Darling, how was work?" I asked. Cato screwed up his nose in disgust. "Oh god, making weapons is pretty boring."

I nodded my head in sympathy.

"Hey Cato, I might just pop down to the training centre to see our friends and tell Marv the news. Also, I miss throwing knives," I told Cato innocently.

He sighed. "Okay, Clove, you can go."

I kissed him on the nose and raced out to training.

I told the news to my friends, who were very excited.

I then went and spoke to Marv.

"Hello Clove," he says calmly and maliciously. "I just heard the wonderful news. You must be so proud."

"I am," I say.

"You do realise that you are not totally free of the Hunger Games," he adds.

"Oh come on," I scoff. "If I get reaped, it's certain that someone will volunteer."

Marv smiles smoothly.

"We'll see."

**Ok, cool that showed a bit of how Clove felt with her baby. Only two more chapters before the 74****th**** Annual Hunger Games Reaping! And you know what that means… I do not own Hunger Games. This week's question is; how many times can you put gorgeous in a sentence? Please review. YOU + REVIEW = MORE CHAPTERS**


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Plans

Cato POV

_Heartbeats fast, colours and promises_

_How to brave, how can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall, but watching you stand-alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer…_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years, I love you for a thousand more._

_A thousand years- Christina Perri_

I was tackling the hard job of looking after Leila today while Clove was out with her friends.

It's fine, I love Clove so it's okay for her to have fun once in a while, but taking care of Leila is really hard.

She's screaming her head off right now, so I cradle her in my arms like I would do Clove.

It soothes her a little, but not much.

"Please, Leila!" I say exasperatingly. "Just hold still!"

God, I wish Clove would come home.

She always knows exactly what do with Leila, how to hold her, how to calm her down.

Me, I'm a dud at parenthood.

I mean, who would ever guess that tough, monstrous, brutal Cato would become a father.

It's amazing, really, if you think about it.

I love the feeling of having ownership over someone, making them mine, being there for them, being responsible for them.

That's what I love about little baby Leila.

She'll grow up and be a lovely little mini Clove, making her way in the world with that snarky, malicious, feisty, bold attitude that Clove is always striking around in.

I want her to be exactly the same.

And she looks like Clove. Except for my eyes. She stares at me with the most dazzling and observant, dangerous eyes possible.

It's scary. It's almost like she's peering into the depths of my soul.

I hear the click of the door and the heavy breathing and I know Clove's home.

"Hey angel," I murmur in her ear.

"Hey devil," she murmurs back. "Was Leila alright?"

I roll my eyes. "You better ask her that."

She feeds Leila, and then sits down on the couch with me.

"I think Marv's planning something," she suddenly blurts out.

"Planning what?" I ask, concerned.

"He wants me in the games," she quivers.

I clutch her tightly. "You won't go in the games Clove. I promise."

She begins crying. "You can't promise that."

I hold her tighter. "I will do anything to stop you from going in the games," I whisper, caressing her hair.

"I don't want to die," she whimpers sadly.

"Don't be sad," I say to her. "Life is good. We have a nice home, good support, reasonable wealth and a gorgeous, healthy, happy baby. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"It's not me I'm scared for. It's Leila and you." She sobs.

**Well, who wants a nice happy reaping next chapter? Think about it people, it's going to be the 74****th**** reaping. That means it's Cato and Clove's games, I'm sorry to say. This chapter's question is… Should Cato and Clove have gone in the arena? I do not own Hunger Games. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Reaping

Clove POV

"Clove, wake up," Cato said, gently shaking me. "It's the day of the reaping."

"I don't want to get up," I groan and whack him.

"I've got coffee," he says, waving it in front of my nose. I try and grab it, but he puts it on the table, causing me to have to get up and get it.

"You idiot," I growl.

He ruffles my hair playfully and smiles. "You're adorable when you're angry."

"Yeah, well then I must seem adorable to you every day," I pout.

I get out my reaping clothes, a nice blue dress with a frilly white collar. It's so, not Clove.

Cato comes out and he's wearing a nice shirt that looks perfectly natural on him. Darn beautiful people.

I change Leila and take her to the reaping with me.

I hand her to Cato's parents while we go and get our blood drawn.

It hurts for a flicker of an instant, but I'm the almighty Clove, I'm tough. I go and stand in my section. I give Cato one last hopeful glance as he disappears into the crowd.

Our dumb escort Till Lana stands on the stage, trying to make the crowd silent.

"Welcome everyone, to the 74th Annual Hunger Games Reaping! First off, we'd like to show you a video about the Capitol!" she tells us, as if we're babies.

I catch Cato's eye, but he quickly looks down.

Please don't be one of us, I think.

"Ladies first," Till squeaks.

She rummages around in the huge glass bowl and pulls out a name and reads it out.

"Clove Greenleaf," she shouts.

I nearly faint at the sound of my name.

Peacekeepers are marching me towards the stage.

Don't worry, I think.

Someone will volunteer.

"Any volunteers?" Till asks the crowd.

The air is moving silently. I can see Cato out of the corner of my eye, shaking with rage.

Then I see it.

Grace, the girl who was supposed to volunteer next year, begin to say those two fatal words.

Then I notice Marv glaring at her. He shakes his head slowly and silently, and she is silent.

That's when I realise Marv planned this.

I want to scream and shout and cry. But I know I can't because I'm going in the Hunger Games, and know one will sponsor me.

"Now for the boys," Till says.

She rummages through the boys bowl, and pulls out a name.

"Michael Black," she shouts.

A timid, scared boy walks up to the stage and stands there, trembling.

"Any volunt-?"

"I volunteer," I hear a strong, masculine voice say.

I'd know that voice anywhere. It's one I hear everyday, the one that comforts me, the one that comforts my daughter.

"What's your name, dear?" Till asks him.

"Cato Wenson," he replies.

I can't believe he volunteered. Surely he must realise that only one of us can win.

And it has to be him.

And now our daughter will grow up with only one parent.

And I made it my goal to be him.

**Whoa! The Reaping! That is when everything goes crazy. First, Clato's life was happy, now it's fallen apart. Keep reading to find out what happens next! I'll try to update as much as possible, you try and review as much as possible. Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Scream

Clove POV

_I wanna sing,_

_I wanna shout, _

_I wanna scream til the words dry out._

_So put it in all of the paper's_

_I'm not afraid_

_You can read all about it,_

_Read all about it, oh._

_Read all about it-Emile Sande_

"Why did you do that, Cato?" I screamed at him after we weren't on camera.

" I did it for you," he whispered, crying softly.

"Yeah, well, I don't need your help! I'm a big girl, I told you!"

"For god's sake Clove, I did you a favour!" he yells at me now.

I spit on the ground angrily. "Go to hell, Cato!" I scream.

He's crying now, and I feel a ping of guilt but I'm so mad I brush the thought away.

"Look, I wasn't thinking, Clove," he says apologetically.

"Damn right you weren't," I mutter.

"We both can't win!" I half yell, half cry.

"I swear, Clove, I'll get you out of this," he says, staring out the window.

"I can't deal with this right now, Cato, I'm going to bed," I say gruffly.

He kisses me on the forehead.

As I'm asleep, I have a terrible nightmare.

"_Please, no!" I scream. A terrible monster with dark skin is holding me by the scruff of my collar. It turn's out it isn't a monster, but a huge tribute. _

"_You kill that little girl?" he yells. _

"_No!" I scream. Then my eye catches something. A huge rock in his hand. "Cato!" I scream hysterically._

_Then I notice that Cato is on the ground next to me._

_He isn't hurt much; just a little frightened is all._

_He gets up hurriedly and runs away._

"_Cato!" I scream again but he's running further away, not even looking back. That's all I remember before the tribute brings the rock upon my skull. I let out a blood-curdling scream…_

"Clove?" Cato whispers, his voice pained. "Are you okay?"

I shake myself. "It was just a dream," he whispers. I nod, and get out of bed.

"We're nearly at the Capitol," he says. I groan and kick my pillow across the room. "I don't want to go," I say sleepily.

He brushes my hair behind my ears and smiles. "I'm sorry, but we have to." I change myself into a pair of clothes from the drawer, which fit me perfectly.

We step off the train, and thousands of Capitol mongrels scream our names.

Cato narrows his eyes dangerously, and I give the Capitol my trademark smirk.

"They love you," Cato whispers to me. I smile dangerously and we walk into the training centre.

The elevator ride isn't very long, considering we are only on the second floor.

We step inside a spacious, glamorous, boutique-style modern house, almost.

Really, it's truly modern. "Wow," I breathe softly to Cato.

His eyes are wide open in astonishment. Then I feel someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Hello, we are your mentor's."

**Okay, that was when Cato and Clove enter the Capitol. Also, did you like her dream? This chapter's question is… Who is best for Clove? Is it Cato? Marvel? Peeta? Have you checked out Common Sense by LoverOfClato? If not, you should. Please review. I do not own Hunger Games**


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Always

Cato POV

_You, you were my best friend,_

_You were my everything,_

_So don't leave me now._

_You, you were the best of me,_

_The reason that I believe,_

_So don't leave me now._

_And I, tried to keep us alive,_

_But you're cold, cold, cold _

_Now every second that my heart beats it ends._

_But I still try and keep us alive_

_But you're cold, cold, cold,_

_When the music dies._

_When the music dies- Sabina Babayeva _

"Hello, we are your mentor's." we hear a voice behind us say.

I spin around to find Brutus and Enobaria behind us.

God, it's a little freaky seeing Enobaria's teeth, I mean, they're monstrous.

"Hi," I say suspiciously. There is an awkward silence until Enobaria says, "Aren't you excited to be in the presence of Enobaria?" she asks, amazed.

Clove shrugs her shoulders. "Well, that's just great!" Enobaria says hotly. "Hello, idiot's, it's our job to keep you alive!" she says, baring her fangs.

Brutus pats Enobaria on the shoulder to calm her down. "So, tell us a bit about yourselves," he says quickly.

"I can kill viciously and I am an expert at all weapon's, especially swords," I say.

"I have good instinct and I am amazing at knives," Clove boasts.

"Good, good," Enobaria murmurs. "Now, what character should you play?" she mutters to herself.

"We're married with a daughter," Clove suddenly blurts out.

Enobaria drops her clipboard and Brutus' jaw drops.

"You're married?" he asks weakly.

"With a child?" Enobaria says, shocked.

We look at each other guiltily.

"Well, this changes things doesn't it?" she says brightly. "Now, who are we aiming to get out of there alive?"

"Clove," I say immediately.

"Cato," Clove says in synch with me.

Enobaria sighs. "If you're in love, then the Hunger Games and all of Panem is a difficult place."

Later, I go and meet my prep team.

"Ooh, gorgeous," one of them coos.

"Absolutely," the other says, running her hand up my arm.

I stand there, really uncomfortably, as they begin waxing my legs. It hurts quite a bit, but I put up with it.

They walk around me, like I'm a painting up for auction.

"A masterpiece," they cry.

I then go and meet my stylist, Zhitta.

"Hello," she says excitedly. "I'm Zhitta, it's a pleasure to meet you."

I grunt.

"I've decided, after looking at you and Clove, that you are strong and fearless. I've decided to make you Roman Gladiators."

I loosen my muscles after this. When she puts the costume on me, I look in the mirror.

I don't see Cato Wenson, I see Master Cato Wenson.

I go and meet Clove in the chariot stable, and she looks amazing as well.

"You ready?" I ask.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she answers bravely.

The door open to a screaming crowd.

**Well, that was interesting. They met their stylist, prep team and mentors. Also, I love the song lyrics at the start. This week's question is… What's another song I could put at the start? Please review. I do not own Hunger Games.**


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Running Scared

Cato POV

_Oh, what I wouldn't give away_

_To be your shelter and keep you safe_

_Keep you safe_

_I'm running I'm scared tonight,_

_I'm running, I'm scared of life,_

_I'm running, I'm scared tonight,_

_Because I adore you._

_Come to me; come to be a bit more,_

_Oh god, I need you_

_There's nothing left for me to say._

_Running Scared- Eldar and Nigar_

The crowd was screaming around us. People were screaming, crying our names and throwing roses and blowing kisses to us.

"Clove, Cato!" they yelled. "We love you!"

I lifted one of my muscly arms in the air and shook it, as if to pump up the crowd. Clove wasn't doing much, just smirking her trademark smirk. They absolutely loved us.

Before we knew it, we were in the dark of the training centre.

"That was fantastic!" Enobaria exclaimed enthusiastically. "The crowd absolutely fawned over you two!"

"Great job," Brutus agreed. "You'll be the favourite's for sure!"

Then we heard a roaring from the crowd. It was more amazing than ours, louder and crazier. My jaw dropped when I heard what they were chanting. "Katniss! Peeta!" the crowd screamed.

Enobaria bared her teeth and stormed away and Brutus grimaced.

She came back after about a minute. "Those idiot's from District 12 are on fire," she snarled. Well, we had to go see this for ourselves.

They were absolutely stunning. They were like fire droplets or beams of sunlight. They were majestic and beautiful.

The next day, we looked at the Reaping's. I looked especially closely at 1 and 4, considering they were going to be our allies.

The boy from 1 looked okay, but the girl looked like an absolute idiot **(which Glimmer is)**. The girl from 4 looked pretty useful, but the boy was runty and small.

"I'll mark him as bloodbath," I mutter, as I watch with Clove, Enobaria and Brutus.

The boy from 11 looked especially good, and so did the girl from 12.

Brutus switched off the television and Enobaria began talking.

"Look, you have to ally with both from one, even though the girl doesn't look very useful. The girl from 4 looks good, but kill the boy in bloodbath. I'd suggest allying with the boy from 11, and the girl from 12."

"No way!" Clove scoffed. "I agree with eleven, but all that 12 is is a fancy fire costume."

Enobaria shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

Clove and I agreed to talk to eleven on the last day of training.

"Boy, some adventure," she said.

"I'll say," I breathed.

**Okay, that was the chariots. Did you like it? This chapter's question is… Who do you think should win the Hunger games?**

**Please review to get more chapters… We hit 30 reviews! I do not own Hunger Games.s**


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Training Centre

Cato POV

_He's singing softly in the night _

_Praying for the morning light _

_She dreams of how they used to be_

_At dawn they will be free. _

_Memories they haunt his mind _

_Save him from the endless night _

_She whispers warm and tenderly_

_Please come back to me._

_And when the golden sun arises far across the sea _

_The dawn will break as darkness fades forever we'll be free._

_Never forget what I did, what I said _

_When I gave you all my heart and soul._

_Morning will come and I know we'll be one _

_Cause I still believe that you'll remember me._

_Never Forget- Greta Salome and Jonsi_

We walked into the Training Centre the next day.

I immediately, I guess it's just instinct, walk into the sword station.

Clove's hanging around in the knife section. I see the girl from 1 in the bow and arrow station, and the boy in the spear section.

They see me coming and they join together.

"Hello," the girl says seductively. Uh, it makes me want to vomit.

"Hi," I say awkwardly.

The boy looks embarrassed so he says, "I'm Marvel, and this is Glimmer." Glimmer lets out a silly, high-pitched giggle.

I notice Clove creeping up behind me.

"This is Cato, and I'm Clove," she says hotly. Glimmer or Sparkles or something folds her arms.

"Allies?" Marvel asks. I decided I liked him. The girl however…

"Okay," I say. "But we've got to lay down a few ground rules. I'm boss, okay?"

Marvel looks like he's about to protest, but is clever enough not to.

"So, what are your weapons?" Sparkles asks.

"I'm great at knives," Clove says, throwing one at Sparkle's ear.

"I'm an expert at swords," I say, polishing one on my shirt.

"I'm a pro at bow and arrow," Sparkles says, shooting one at the target. She was okay, but not as good as she says she is.

"I live and breathe spears," Marvel says, changing spearheads.

"So, who did your mentor's say to ally with?" Marvel asked.

"The girl from 4, the boy from 11 and the girl from 12," Clove answers.

"Same here," Sparkles says.

"I think we should give 4 a chance, but leave her as a guard or something. I agree with allying with 11, but I don't buy 12," I say.

We agree to include 4 and 11, but leave out 12.

"Okay, bye Marvel and Sparkles," I shout.

"Glimmer," she snarls, slightly annoyed.

"Oops, sorry," I say, not in the least bit sorry.

When they're out of ears reach, Clove says, "That was mean."

"Why?" I ask surprisingly. "You don't like Sparkles, I mean Glimmer either."

"I know," she admitted. "But it doesn't mean it's not wrong."

I kissed the top of her head. "Nice, kind, adorable, killing machine Clove," I laugh.

**Okay, that was interesting. It was them allying up with Marvel and Glimmer. As you can probably see, I hate Glimmer.**

**Please review to get more chapters. Also, read Common Sense by LoverOfClato. I do not own Hunger Games. This chapter's question is… Which pair is best? Cato & Clove? Katniss and Peeta? Finnick and Annie? You choose!**


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Beautiful

Clove POV

_I'm broken_

_Do you hear me?_

_I'm blinded_

_Cause you are everything I see_

_I'm dancing, alone_

_I'm praying_

_That your heart will just turn around_

_And as I walk up to your door_

_My eye turns to face the floor_

_Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say_

_When he opens his arms_

_And holds you close tonight_

_It just won't feel right_

_Cause I can love you more than this, yeah_

_When he lays you down, I might just die inside_

_It just don't feel right_

_Cause I can love you more than this_

_More than This- One Direction_

Cato strolls confidently over to Thresh, who is busy tying some knots.

"Hey, Thresh," he says calmly.

"What?" Thresh asks gruffly.

"We've come to offer you a deal," I say dangerously. "A great deal."

"Not interested," he mutters.

"You haven't heard our deal," Glimmer coos, plucking lint balls off his training suit.

He shakes her arm off.

She huffs, seriously offended.

"We want you to join the Career's," Cato says menacingly.

"No," Thresh states flatly.

"This may be your last chance," Marvel warns.

"No," he says finally.

"Suit yourself," I snarl.

I throw a few more knives, until I notice a familiar voice yelling.

"You took my knife, you idiot!" Cato yells, swinging his sword and grabbing the boy from 6 by the scruff of his collar. "No, I, help!" the boy stammers.

And then my vision changes and instead of Cato is the vicious tribute that killed me in my dream with a rock. The boy from 6 is me.

Frail and helpless.

"Cato, stop," I say calmly. "Please stop."

He loosens his grip, but doesn't let go.

Atala and the peacekeepers have to come and help the boy, while I calm down Cato.

"What got into you?" I asked.

He looked ashamed.

"This is what I am, Clove. A vicious killer."

"No you're not!" I urged. "You look after your daughter with the upmost care!" He looks at me doubtfully.

"I miss her," he says sadly.

"Me too."

**Whoa! Really short chapter! They asked Thresh to join them, and now he will pay the price! I hate Thresh- he killed Clove.**

**Please check out Common Sense. This chapter's question is… should Thresh have joined the careers? Please review for more chapters! I am not the amazing Suzanne Collins; I do not own the Hunger Games.**


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Gamemakers

Clove POV

_Why, why can't this moment last forevermore?_

_Tonight, tonight eternity's an open door… _

_No, don't ever stop doing the things you do._

_Don't go, in every breath I take I'm breathing you… _

_Euphoria Forever, 'till the end of time _

_From now on, only you and I _

_We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up_

_Euphoria An everlasting piece of art_

_A beating love within my heart _

_We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up _

_We are here; we're all alone in our own Universe,_

_We are free, where everything's allowed and love comes first,_

_Forever and ever together, we sail into infinity, _

_We're higher and higher and higher; we're reaching for divinity._

_Euphoria- Loreen_

I took a deep breath as I waited for it to be my turn to present for the Gamemakers.

I saw Marvel come out of the room, smirking stupidly.

This was my chance.

I knew I had the potential to get a 10, maybe and 11.

I just better not muck things up.

I strolled into the room confidently. The head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane was watching me curiously.

"Clove Greenleaf," I say forcefully.

I start off throwing knives, of course, not missing the target. The Gamemakers lean forward in their seats.

Then I have a go at swords. I hit the dummies in fatal places, and the Gamemakers look impressed. Then I have a go at bow and arrow.

I hit the target and they're practically wetting themselves with excitement.

I know I'm going to get an 11.

I start with a spear, and throw it at the target, but miss.

Big mistake.

The Gamemakers sigh, crestfallen, and tell me to move on.

I know I'll get a good score, but that beautiful; big eleven has just flown out the window. I should never have done the spears.

I'm really disappointed, mainly because I ruined my chances. I should never have been so stupid.

Cato strolls out of his private training session, looking pleased.

"I did awesome, at least an 11," he says smugly.

"I missed," I say flatly.

"What?" he screeches incredulously. "You never miss," he says dumbfounded.

"Not in knives!" I exclaim. "In spears."

He rocks me back and forth to comfort me.

God, I'm so angry with myself.

We sit on the couch with Brutus and Enobaria.

The scores flash on the screen.

Marvel gets a 9. Glimmer gets an 8.

I lean forward for Cato's score. 10.

"Well, done, Cato!" I say enthusiastically.

Then my score flashes up. 10.

I feel a glowing feeling in my chest. 10 is a really good score.

The rest of the scores are boring, until Thresh's. He gets a ten.

Enobaria seems relatively impressed. Then I see Katniss' score on the screen.

11.

"How can this be?" I yelled. "How did 12 get an 11?"

Cato was shaking with rage.

Enobaria's fists were clenched and she was snarling, while Brutus was baring his teeth.

There was only one thought in my head.

I had to be the one to kill her.

**Okay, that was the private sessions! The next chapter will be the interviews then…. Into the arena! This chapter's question is…how many chapters should there be in this story? Please review and I do not own Hunger Games.**


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Interviews

Clove POV

_I hear the drums echoing tonight_

_But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation_

_She's coming in, 12:30 flight_

_The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation_

_I stopped an old man along the way_

_Hoping to find some long forgotten words or ancient melodies_

_He turned to me as if to say, "Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you"_

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_

_I bless the rains down in Africa_

_Gonna take some time to do the things we never had_

_The wild dogs cry out in the night_

_As they grow restless, longing for some solitary company_

_I know that I must do what's right_

_As sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti_

_I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become_

_Africa- Toto_

"Remember, Clove, that you need to just be yourself. The snarky, arrogant, feisty girl you are," Enobaria, my mentor, is saying. I'm barely listening.

What if Caesar Flickerman asks me a question I can't answer?

"Just lie," Enobaria says impatiently.

I see Glimmer go on. She seems very confident and actually flirts with Caesar. Marvel seems pretty forgettable.

I take a deep breath and walk on stage, smirking my trademark smirk.

I sit down on the comfy chairs.

Caesar warms up the crowd with a couple of jokes, and then gets down to business.

"Welcome Clove, to Caesar's manifesto!" he laughs.

He expects me to laugh with him, but I don't. Enobaria gives me the thumbs up.

"So, Clove, what's the best thing about the Capitol so far?" he asks. I smirk at the crowd. "Well, the knife station in the training centre is much better than the one at home," I answer, hoping the crowd will like it.

I can almost feel District 2 laughing.

He asks me a few more questions then asks me about Katniss' score. I feel my hands clench.

"Oh, I'm sure those idiot Gamemakers mucked up the scoring, either that or she rigged it herself. I'll kill her for beating me," I say, in my snarky attitude.

"Do you have anyone special at home," Caesar asks.

Oh no, not that question. I can't tell the whole world that I have a daughter. That will ruin Cato's chances as well.

"Oh, just Leila and Maya back home," I say.

"They your sisters?" he asks, and when I don't answer he goes onto the next question. "Do you have a boyfriend?" My hands go all clammy and sweaty. I don't think I can answer that question. Then I come up with a brilliant answer.

"I'm a career, I don't fall in love," I say hastily. "It's too dangerous." Caesar nods in agreement and the buzzer goes and I walk off stage, pretty happy with myself. I just hope it will be enough to get Cato safely home.

**Whoa! Interview time! Next chapter is our favourite couple going into the arena! I'm very quick at updating, but I'll go even faster! I do not own the Hunger Games. Please review!**


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

60 Seconds

Clove POV

_I can't win, I can't reign I will never win this game_

_Without you, without you I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same without you, without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly I will never make it by_

_Without you, without you I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All I need is you and I without you_

_Without you Oh, oh, oh!_

_You! You! You! Without_

_You! You! You!_

_Without you_

_Without You- David Guetta ft. Usher _

60 seconds is all I have to regain myself. I stand on the metal plate, for once not feeling scared. I mean, when has a person from District 2 been bloodbath?

My eyes lock with Cato, and he knows that we should both get a backpack as quick as possible, and then start killing people.

I wonder if my drunken dad is watching this? I wonder if he's even conscious? The peacekeepers would get a kick out of that if they saw my dad, drunken lying in a pool of vomit.

I smirk at the vision.

The gong sounds and I'm off, racing towards the Cornucopia.

Quick as a flash, I grab a bag and ready my knives.

One thought is blistered into my brain, I want to kill 12.

I get out a knife and throw it at the boy from 9, who lolls his eyes and falls to the floor.

Then I see who's behind him.

Scrambling on the floor like an idiot is Katniss.

Excellent, I think licking my lips greedily. I get out another knife and throw.

How I'd love to see her face scrambled on the grass like eggs. Suddenly, I want to see her blood splattered on my boots. I told Cato I'd show remorse, and I was right.

I throw the knife, but she hikes up her stupid orange backpack and my knife lodges in.

"Damn," I growl, and I think about running after her, but I'm not that stupid.

I run back to finish off the remaining tributes, but there's none left, except the boy from 4, but Cato gets to him first.

We sort through the remaining supplies, but decide to make camp somewhere else before coming back. We stroll through the forest, pricking our ears to hear any tributes.

I catch Cato's eye but he looks away.

Oh right. We're on camera.

We hear footsteps behind us and find the boy from 12. I ready the knife, and Cato gets out his sword but Marvel stops us.

"Let's listen to what he has to say," he suggests.

Cato rolls his eyes and taps his foot impatiently.

"What do you want before we kill you, Twelve?" Cato sneers.

"I want to join your alliance," Peeta, I think his name is, says simply. "Yeah right," Glimmer scoffs.

"Wait guys, he has a point," Marvel says.

We all stare at him. "I need to chat to you," Cato says.

We huddle in a group, leaving Peeta out awkwardly.

"He might know how to find Katniss," Marvel points out.

Of course! He'll know how to find her!

**Okay, that chapter will continue next chapter. Oh, the excitement! The games have started! This chapter's question is… What is the best Clato fanfic you have read? Please review!**


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

12 IN THE GANG

Cato POV

_Who can ever tell the color of a soul?_

_And the memories we keep from long ago?_

_Do we ever really know each other's past?_

_You can't go back to before _

_But tomorrow will bring even more _

_Like the tide's gonna turn you will know, when it's cold _

_You're on your own but you're never alone _

_Shine, shine like the stars in the sky _

_Wipe your dust off your love, let it shine _

_So when nothing's ever really carved in stone _

_Remember that your heart is holding on _

_And when every second melts up in the past _

_Don't be afraid it will end _

_Only fear that it never began_

_Shine- Sofia Nizharadze_

This boy was interesting. Not many people before in the history of the Hunger Games ever has the guts to ask the careers to join them. But I must admit, Marvel has a point. He could be useful.

"Fine," I snap at the boy. "You can join us."

A smile toys on his lips. "So are we hunting tribute's?" he asks.

"Yes," Clove hisses. "You've got a problem with that?"

"Nope. I'm perfectly fine with that," he said, smirking.

We hunted around for a bit, and then found the girl from 8.

"Please no, don't kill me!" she wailed. "I can be useful to you!"

Clove let out a rather maniacal laugh, then said, "Cato, you do the honour."

I grabbed my sword and slit the girl's throat open and she rolled on the floor, lifeless.

We joked around, laughing at the girl's frail attempts at survival.

"Honestly, who lights a fire on the first day?" Glimmer laughed. Marvel and Clove were high-fiving each other, a little too close for my liking.

"Let's go back to the Cornucopia," I ordered.

We made camp with all the spare supplies, and we went to sleep.

We hunted tributes the next day, without much luck.

We were walking around, when we came to a stream, and splashing around like a dumb person was Katniss.

"She's there!" Glimmer yelled excitedly.

We chased her for a while until she scurried up a tree and wouldn't come down.

"Lets get her!" Marvel said enthusiastically. I took that as a "Cato, you go kill Katniss".

"Here, Cato, take this," Glimmer said, handing me her bow and arrow.

"Nah, I'll do much better with this," I say, pulling out my sword.

I begin climbing up, but my weight was too heavy, and the branch broke.

I fell to the ground, cursing incisively.

Glimmer attempted a climb, but even she was too heavy. She was angry, and shot a few arrows at Katniss, but missed.

"Hey guys, let's make camp," said 12. "I mean, she's not going anywhere."

We agreed, so we made a small camp around the tree.

"Glimmer, you be on guard," Marvel mumbled sleepily. She tries to protest, but fails. I fall into a deep slumber.

That's all I remember before a nest of Tracker Jacker's fall on me.

**Okay, that's a pretty memorable moment for all Glimmer fans (which I am not!) when the Tracker Jacker nest falls. That's where I left off. This chapter's question is… Who had the worst death? Please review, I do not own Hunger Games.**


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Stinging

Clove POV

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be all right_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling?_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Safe and Sound-Taylor Swift_

A pain exploded inside of me of the worst sort.

All I could hear were the excruciatingly painful buzzes of Tracker Jacker's all around me.

"Help me!" I screamed. Cato grabbed my arm as another Tracker Jacker stung me. "Help me please!" a voice behind me sobbed.

It was Glimmer, and her body was bloated and oozing with pus.

Cato sighed exasperatingly, and tried to grab her arm but in the end couldn't be bothered.

"Cato!" I screamed. He hadn't seemed to have received many stings, so he scooped me up and carried me to the lake, where he washed my stings out.

"Thankyou, Cato," I murmur before I pass out.

"Cato?" I say weakly when I finally regain consciousness. I sit up abruptly. "Where's Peeta?" I ask, dazed.

"It turns out our darling friend Peeta was actually in league with Katniss, and I caught him helping her escape. I cut him on left leg, up high. Maybe all that stuff he said at the interviews was true," Cato says doubtfully.

"Thankyou for getting me out," I say. "I would be dead now if it wasn't for you."

Then a thought hits me. "Where's Glimmer and District 4?" Cato sighs. "They got stung to death by the Tracker Jacker's," he says quietly.

"Not that I care that they're dead," he adds hastily.

A creeping thought hits me. What was going on between Cato and Glimmer? He showed absolutely no remorse for the other dead people, yet he seems quite sad that Glimmer was dead.

It makes me wonder…

"Then where's Marvel?" I ask. Cato gestures his head towards the lake where I see an unconscious Marvel.

That's when I see him, the timid, scared boy from District 3 standing in the woods.

"Oh, Cato," I sing. He spins around and licks his lips greedily. Excellent. We chase the boy from 3 down until he's begging for mercy. "I want to join your alliance," he says worriedly.

Cato tilts his head back and laughs. "You? What do you have to offer to us? I mean, at least 12 was pretty athletic."

The boy from 3 snaps his fingers. "What if I told you a foolproof plan?" he says. "I'm from District 3, you know, electronics?" Cato snarls. "I'm listening…"

"I know how to make a trap, then blow everyone on top of it. And it might just work," he says.

**Whoa! The Tracker Jacker chapter! Sorry I made it sound like a thing between Cato and Glimmer, they are not together! Clato Forever! This chapter's question is… Think of a torturous way to kill Glimmer! The best of fun! I do not own Hunger Games, please review!**


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Dynamite

Cato POV

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance I hit the floor _

_'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans _

_I'm wearing all my favorite _

_Brands, brands, brands, brands _

_Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands _

_Ye, ye Cause it goes on and on and on_

_And it goes on and on and on Yeah! _

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes _

_Saying AYO! Gotta let go! I_

_Wanna celebrate and live my life Saying AYO! _

_Baby, let's go! Cause we gon' rock this club We gon' go all night _

_We gon' light it up Like it's dynamite! '_

_Cause I told you once Now I told you twice _

_We gon' light it up Like it's dynamite!_

_Dynamite- Taio Cruz_

That idiot from 3 is working on a plan to use the mines to blow up whoever's on top and yada, yada.

It's all too technical for me, so I'm not listening to his and Cato's heated discussion.

Oh, and Marvel ran away, away to avenge for himself. Maybe it was because he knew we'd turn on him, but I wonder why 3 isn't running away?

I go and collect water, and on my route I find the boy from 10. I give him a quick, painless death because I really need to get on my way.

When I get back, Cato's really worried. "Clove! I thought you were dead!" he exclaimed. The he turns his head to the forest.

I see it too. The wisps of smoke barely escaping over the side of the trees.

"Let's check it out," I say. We get to the source of the smoke, only to find burnt off wood. Then we realize…

"It's a trap!" Cato yells, but I can barely hear him over the sound of our perfect plan being blown in the air like dynamite.

We get back to see 3 trembling like a leaf.

"You idiot!" Cato screams, his face contorted with rage.

God, it's scary to see Cato like this. He quickly snaps the boy's neck, and his life disappears.

Later that night, in the sky, we see the boy from 10, the boy from 3, Rue and Marvel.

Huh. Someone must have killed Marvel.

Nothing much happens over the next few days.

Until we hear the booming voice of Claudius Templesmith over the loudspeaker.

Our jaw's drop when we realize what he is saying. Two tributes can win. If they're from the same District. Which means…

We can both win. We can both see Leila again.

Without thinking, I fly into Cato's arms and kiss him.

**Hahahahahaha! That dynamite song at the start matched the explosion perfectly! This chapter's question is… Who should win the Hunger Games? Only one person can win. PLEASE REVIEW**


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Hope

Cato POV

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone_

_Baby it's all wrong,_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember _

_The people we used to be _

_It's even harder to picture _

_That you're not here next to me _

_You say it's too late to make it _

_But is it too late to try?_

_And in our time that you wasted _

_All of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed _

_Still stuck in that time when we called it love _

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_Payphone-Maroon 5_

Just like that, Clove leaps into my arms and kisses me.

A swarm of thoughts are infecting me. Should she have done that?

Great, now the whole world knows we're star-crossed lovers.

But in the other side of my brain, a warm happiness glows over my body. I can go home to Leila.

But if we're victors, it's pretty likely she'll get reaped.

Oh well, I think. Someone will just volunteer.

"We can see Leila!" I whisper.

She presses a finger to my lip. She stares at the sky.

Her eye begins swimming with tears, and I feel a tear trickle down her cheek.

Can't you see what you've done, Capitol? You've destroyed families, for your entertainment. You watched helpless children, while having not even lived their lives, die painfully and laughed while they did.

I clenched my fists.

"Now all we need to do is kill 5, 11 and 12!" Clove said excitedly.

I nod vaguely, but one thought is stuck in my head. I can see my lovely daughter again.

We can be a proper family again.

Actually, maybe it was a stroke of good luck that Clove got reaped and I volunteered. It will bring glory to our family.

We agreed that killing 12 was our first priority, but if 5 got in the way we'd kill her quickly.

We'd save Thresh for last, because then there'd be no one to save him. How dare he refuse the careers!

Then Clove did something unforgivable.

She began yelling at the Capitol.

"Yeah, Capitol, you got it right," she shouted. "We are together, in fact, we're married with a child. A beautiful child whose life is destroyed now. Because of you." She started off strong, but ended in a hoarse whisper.

I knew the Gamemakers will have cut out Clove's little outburst, but Snow probably saw it. Meaning our lives are in danger.

"Clove, you idiot, what did you just do?" I hissed.

She began sobbing. "I, I had to tell them Cato. I needed to tell those worthless bitches how I felt."

"Well, no matter how good we are at blades, we're going to need some sort of body armour to get past Katniss," I say. Then Clove's face turns to mine.

"Please, body armour's too expensive for sponsors!" Clove laughed.

Then the booming voice of Claudius invites us to a feast.

To get something we need.

Clove claps her hands. The body armour is ours!

**Okay, boring but I must cut to the point. My goal is to raise 50 reviews by the end of the week, so please review to get more chapters! **


	31. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The Feast

Clove POV

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow _

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes _

_And when they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet– –and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away _

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray _

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay _

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet– – and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Rues Lullaby_

I stood, crouched in my corner of the forest, my eyes resting eagerly on the Cornucopia.

I wasn't going to be the first to make my move, but 5 was.

She grabbed her bag and raced off. Ha! That's brilliant!

She was clever enough not to get her own bag and all the others.

I knew it was time to make my move, so I leapt forward. So did Katniss.

We wrestled on the ground for a bit, desperately trying to grab my silver knives. In the end, I pinned her to the ground and she was struggling desperately.

I teased her, tracing the edge of my blade along her lips, joking about her little District 11 friend. Big mistake.

Thresh grabbed me, clutching me strongly.

"You kill that little girl?" he asks, shaking with rage.

Oh my god. It's just like my dream.

"No!" I scream desperately.

"I heard you say!" he yells, practically screaming.

"No, I…Cato!" I scream, tears streaming down my face.

I'm sad, I guess. That I won't be able to caress Leila's hair ever again. Never again be able to joke with Maya. Never again feel Cato's soft lips against mine…

"Cato!" I scream again.

"Clove!" I hear him yell. Maybe he's trying to get to me. Thresh lifts the large rock above his head…

I close my eyes for the hard blow that will deliver my death.

I don't get it.

Then I see them.

Cato and Thresh, wrestling on the ground. Cato's got his sword out, but so does Thresh.

I feel so helpless. Then I notice Katniss struggling on the ground.

I swish out a knife and throw it, but she dives before it reaches her.

She scrambles into the forest.

I turn and see Cato, sweating madly, a huge slash under his eye.

And Thresh is there, dead on the ground.

"You saved me," I murmur.

"Clove, you've been saving me your whole life," he whispers.

We kiss passionately.

Okay, not the most romantic scene with Thresh dead on the ground and Cato's blood staining my cheek, but still.

We're one step closer.

**Okay, that was a nail biter. Was Clove to die? Originally I planned her to, but you're screaming reviews told me otherwise. See what the power of reviews can have? This chapter's question is… Should Clove have died? Please review. IDNOHG.**


	32. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The Final Battle

Cato POV

_Look down_

_The ground below is crumbling_

_Look up_

_The stars are all exploding_

_It's the last day on earth_

_In my dreams, in my dreams_

_It's the end of the world_

_And you've come back to me in my dreams_

_Between_

_The dust and the debris_

_There's a light_

_Surrounding you and me_

_It's the last day on earth_

_In my dreams, in my dreams_

_It's the end of the world_

_And you've come back to me in my dreams_

_Last Day on Earth- Katie Miller Heike_

I can't believe it. Clove nearly died.

And I saved her. Okay, so the world knows we're star-crossed lovers now, but hey, it could save our life.

I rummage through our feast bag and find a sword and body armor.

In Thresh's bag, we find purification pills and lots of food.

Thanks Thresh, I think. Ever since the explosion, we've been short of food.

I put on the body armour and hand the sword to Clove.

Just in case we get separated, we split the purification pills and the food in half.

"Cato," Clove murmurs in her sleep.

I stroke her hair lovingly. What would I do without her?

Then I hear a cannon sound. Who's dead?

I wait for a couple more hours and find out it's the girl from 5.

Great, now we only have to kill 12.

"Clove?" I whisper, shaking her slightly. "Wake up."

"What?" she groans. I cock my ear to one side. "Listen," I say.

She listens. "I don't hear anything," she says, slightly confused.

Then I pull her up. "It's like snapping twigs. Someone's watching us."

Then a huge wolf-like creature bounds after us.

"Run!" Clove screams. We're hurling through bushes, banging into trees but we have to get to the Cornucopia.

I have a feeling these wolves can climb trees, but the Cornucopia's metal will be too slippery.

We scramble up the side of the Cornucopia, when one grabs Clove's leg.

"Help!" she screams. I pull her up, and the muttation rips off her pant leg. She lets out a scream of pain.

"Clove!" I yell as I notice the deep cut in her leg.

We're on top of the Cornucopia, and the mutts can't get up but they are trying to drag us down.

"Cato!" Clove sobs into my chest. "I'm scared."

Then I hear another scream. From another girl.

And it's not Clove.

Yes, it's Katniss and that lover boy of hers, desperately climbing up the side of Cornucopia.

"Katniss!" Peeta yells, as he gets dragged under.

"Peeta!" she screams, dragging him up.

Then we sit there, speechless, two couples without anything to do.

But Katniss does.

She strings her bow and arrow, and aims it at me.

Luckily I know what to do.

I drag Peeta in front of me, chocking him, causing his face to turn a slight shade of blue.

"If you shoot me, then he comes down with me," I say.

**Okay, so the muttations are here. Which couple will win?**

**That's this week's question. IDNOHG, and please review!**

**You have the power of the review.**


	33. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Victors

Cato POV

_Looking up from underneath_

_Fractured moonlight on the sea_

_Reflections still look the same to me_

_As before I went under_

_And it's peaceful in the deep_

_Cathedral where you cannot breathe_

_No need to pray no need to speak_

_Now I am under all_

_And it's breaking over me_

_A thousand miles down to the seabed_

_Found the place to rest my head_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_

_And all this devotion was rushing out of me_

_In the crushes of heaven for a sinner like me_

_But the arms of the ocean delivered me_

_Never Let Me go-Florence and the Machine_

"Shoot me and he goes down with me," I say.

Katniss is stuck. She knows I'm right, if she does shoot me, then Peeta will die. If she doesn't, then we've got a problem.

"Cato," Clove says exasperatingly.

Then I notice Peeta drawing an x out of his blood on my hand.

I realize what's happening, when I see Katniss pull the bowstring and Clove scream.

I shift sideways and her arrow goes into Peeta's heart.

"Peeta!" she screams. I'm not sorry I killed him; it means we can go home but maybe I feel the slightest bit of remorse.

Clove bows her head.

"Peeta!" Katniss screams again. Then she pushes the sword into my hand.

"Kill me Cato!" she screams. "Kill me so I can be with him!"

I frown doubtfully. I don't want to kill her anymore, but it's her wish so I stab her in the chest. She dies instantly and the trumpets announcing our victory sounds.

"Cato," Clove breathes. "We can go home."

I squeeze her hard and kiss her head as the hovercraft delivers us to the Capitol.

I know they're upset that 12 died, but things certainly heated up when there were two pairs of lovers.

I'm glad at least one won.

When we get back, we recap all of the deaths.

I grimace when I see Glimmer's, twinge when I see Rue's and bow my head when I see all of the people I killed.

Maybe Enobaria was right.

Maybe I will feel sorry for all the people who died so I could win.

But I brush that thought aside with the fact that I did it for Clove.

"We can see Leila," I mumbled, kissing her head.

I couldn't wait to see Leila, and my parents and Maya and Lukas and all my other friends.

"Clove?" I ask.

"What?" she says a little grumpily than she should be.

"Are we going to have more kids?"

She smiles slightly. "Maybe one or two," she grins.

Those children would have a great life, I know it.

We'd love them forever, and never let them go.

Proud parents. Children. Happiness. Things I never really appreciated before, never took the time to.

We took happiness for granted.

And in the fame and the fortune, I'd still give thanks to Clove, who helped me push through it all.

**Oh, Peetniss died! Oh well, Clato won!**

**Next few chapters will be the epilogue, about what happened after.**

**Remember, Clove's not Katniss, meaning there was no Victor's Quarter Quell or rebellion.**

**There will be, however, Clove's happy future.**

**IDNOHG, please review, I'm begging you! **


	34. Epilogue

Epilogue

Clove POV

15 years later

_I gotta turn this car around_

_I never should have left you there_

_Boy this traffic is making me sick_

_Boy I can't wait to have you near_

_I gotta hurry hurry hurry_

_Now quick quick quick_

_Just step on the gas cause I don't wanna miss this_

_This opportunity will only come once in my life, my life_

_I gotta hurry hurry hurry_

_Now quick quick quick_

_Just step on the gas cause I don't wanna miss this_

_See what you're bringing me boy is priceless_

_I gotta be out of my mind not to try this_

_Through your strength I found love_

_In time I found myself in happiness with you_

_Happiness- Alexis Jordan_

"Mum, someone's at the door," Leila shouts. I sigh. Something's never change.

"Who is it, Leila?" I ask.

"Auntie Maya!" she says happily.

"Hi, Maya!" I say, kissing her on the cheek. "Carrigan, Auntie Maya's here!"

My two darling daughters', Leila and Carrigan come and say hello to their favourite auntie Maya. My sister is still in the hospital, but my mum got my dad off drinking so we're pretty happy family.

Carrigan toddles forward, she is only three after all but Cato scoops her up and kisses me on the cheek.

"Oh, hi Maya!" he says brightly.

"I have some news," Maya says. "I'm pregnant!"

Well, the whole room bursts with excitement.

"How did you find out?" I ask.

Maya babbles in response, but I'm not listening. I'm reminiscing about when I found out that I was pregnant with Leila. That was before the games.

I remember how I threw a knife, and I felt the baby kick.

That was the happiest day of my life, when I knew there was to be a little one.

I was gardening when I found out about Carrigan, and I felt all gaspy and unable to breath when I leant forward. So much has passed since that day when I got reaped. It changed our lives forever.

Sometimes, at night, I have nightmares of Thresh bashing me to death with a rock. Other times I relive the other tribute's deaths.

What Enobaria said was right, I will feel sorry for the blood splattered on my boots.

It's scary to think that we're a happy family, and I once killed innocent children.

Speaking of children, my third is on the way.

I pat my stomach lovingly, for I am awaiting the arrival of my first son, Cato Marvel.

Of course, there will be press and fame when CM is born, but right now we're almost like a happy family.

I remember the day last year when Leila was reaped, but a lovely young girl volunteered.

As her mentor, I made it my job to keep her alive, which I did.

"Maybe I can give you some tips, Maya," I say whole-heartedly.

"Thanks, but no thanks," she laughs.

And then, of course, Carrigan brings out all her teddies to show Auntie Maya.

Life is perfect again

**Awwwwww, it's the end of Clato's story! But don't worry; I plan to write one from Leila's point of view about her life. This chapter's question is… Should I have ended the story? The one from Leila's POV will be called Hope to Die. Please read when I submit! IDNOHG, please review to keep me writing more fanfics! Also, check out my other stories Fallen Leaves and Counting My Breaths**


End file.
